a new outlook
by LinaRiceball
Summary: this is basically just a random story about one of my OCs **a bit like Haruhi**, she sorta falls for Hunny-senpai, and Tamaki insists on making her part of his new idea: female hosts. Might be too OC, might not be accurate enough with characters.


_Hi, OK, quick summary: Lina Torizu (yeah, complicated family thing, red hair, blue eyes, Japanese heritage, long story, I`ll explain if asked), 14 years old, a poor orphan who had somehow managed to end up in Ouran High, is asked by Tamaki to star in his new idea: a female host. First person POV. (Lina)_

* * *

><p>Tamaki opened his mouth to speak. His eyes were sparkling. I, of course, was thoroughly perplexed as it was, but he had insisted. Unfortunately.<p>

"PERFECT!" He cried, dashing over to me. He threw his arms around me dramatically. "You`re perfect! You`ll be so fitting for it! I don`t know why I never thought of it before! You could be a _female host! _Ha! I`m brilliant!" He said flamboyantly. I was stunned that he would even suggest that. I felt like sticking a big red banner over his head that read "world`s biggest idiot" on it, but at the same time, I was blushing at the fact that he actually thought me worthy enough to be a host. Every time I looked in the mirror, a short, mousy, redheaded girl would stare back at me. I never thought I could be considered pretty enough to be something as high-class as a host. And from Ouran high, no less. But even so, at the moment, I was still, without a doubt, thoroughly perplexed. I wasn`t even rich. Normal, maybe, but definitely not rich. I was barely scraping by, really. I wasn`t even living in an orphanage. For a 14-year-old shortie, life was kinda tough.

"We could have more, too!" He babbled on. He was so caught up in his little episode that he was completely ignorant to the fact that I wasn`t getting a word that was spewing from his mouth. "For every charming male host, we`ll have a lovely, delicate female host to satisfy a boy or a girl! It`s absolutely _PERFECT!_"

I just stared at him.

"... wut?"

He turned to me, his hands on his hips, a confident grin spreading from cheek to cheek.

"... The 'Tomboy Lolita' type!" He announced.

**_no comment_**

"Let`s go!" He grabbed me by the arm and skyrocketed out the door.

"YAAAAAH!"

Before I even had a chance to breathe, I found myself in a quiet, uninhabited and very rich-looking room. The only living being I could spot besides the insane drug addict next to me was a really classy, ladylike figure with diamond-encrusted glasses. She turned to Tamaki and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Mr. Suoh. Amelia will be right with you," she said politely.

"Amelia...?" I said, looking up at Tamaki. He looked at me with that broad, child-like smile he always seemed to have stretched across his face.

"She`s my personal, high-class professional hairdresser!" He said, brimming with pride. I looked back down. Somehow I knew he was going to say that.

"Sorry I asked," I mumbled to myself.

"Ah! Mr. Suoh! Welcome back," said a woman from the door next to the desk the lady was sitting at.

"Amelia, code 401! Lolita style! Stat!" He rhymed off, looking more sparkly than ever. All I heard was random gibberish, Tamaki`s dramatic rose-petal sound effects in the background and something about pie. The woman seemed to understand him, which I found rather amazing. She nodded.

"Yes, sir." She motioned for me to follow her. I still felt dizzy from Tamaki`s previous dragging me by the arm at about 100 kilometres per hour. I took one clumsy step forward. Staggering towards Amelia, I followed her in blind obedience. I didn`t have any words left. She ushered me into a comfy-looking, sophisticated chair in front of a large mirror. I practically fell right into it, still trying to re-orientate myself.

"Um..." I peeped. I was afraid to ask, but before another sound made its way past my lips Amelia took a shiny pair of scissors out of her pocket and started trimming my hair. I felt very, for lack of a better word, _invaded_, for the most part. I was nearly hugged to death by Tamaki, dragged all the way across the school at top-speed, poked and prodded with those rich, fancy instruments of half of them I`ve never even seen before, literally carried away on Tamaki`s shoulder, lectured for two-and-a-half hours on how to "properly" hold a wine glass even though I was underage, and threatened with a gardening hose, two mushrooms, and a twenty-five dollar slinky. And now, by my understanding, he wanted me to be a female host. Which involved, through what I had interpreted, cutting my hair. I never really liked getting my haircut. I had to sit still in a tall, intimidating chair, and not do anything for a long period of time while under all the pressure that if I was to make a single move, my hair could end up looking terrible. Normally I was asleep halfway through, though. The soft snipping sound scissors made when they were close to my head always made me drowsy for some reason. Sometimes I found it very peaceful.

Nonetheless, at the way Tamaki was handling me, I was shocked and appalled. Just like the OMG cat. Shocked and appalled.

I was starting to nod off. I eventually fell asleep. By the time I woke up, I was looking at a redheaded girl with short, somewhat wavy hair that fell softly about the shoulders with wolfy, side-swept bangs.

"... Why does my head feel so light...?" I muttered groggily. I lifted a hand to my head. The girl in front of me did the same. Question answered.

"LI~NA~CHAAAAN~!" A voice called out from a few feet away. My stomach lurched. I knew that overly dramatic voice anywhere.

"Oh, Mr. Suoh! I just finished up," Amelia said from behind. I jolted upright. Now I was definitely awake. I tried to struggle out of the chair and find a last-second place to hide, but it was a last second too late. Tamaki burst through the door, all of his childish energy beaming around him. It was like a big, sparkly aura was emanating from him. His eyes caught sight of me and widened. I gulped.

"... Lina-chan... you... YOU`RE SO CUUUUUUUTE!" He literally pounced on me and started to squeeze the life out of me.

"T-Tamaki-senpai..." I choked. "I... I can`t breathe..."

"You`re just adorable! You`re like a little runaway princess!" He babbled. I stopped struggling for a minute. I repeated the word in my head and rolled it around in my mouth like a piece of rock candy. "Runaway Princess". I liked that. It sounded like some sort of punk-rock royalty rebellion.

"Heehee! Isn`t she just charming?" Said Amelia.

"I think you`ve outdone yourself this time, Amelia! You pulled off the 'rebellious Lolita charm' look perfectly!" Tamaki went on.

"Oh, stop... you know this isn`t even my best work..."

"Don`t be so modest, Amelia! You`re the best there is!"

"Go on, you`re just saying that..."

"Oh, Amelia..." Tamaki leaned on one knee and took her hand. The room suddenly faded to a pink background, with rose petals fluttering everywhere. "... What other reason would I have to hire you as my personal hairdresser... unless you weren`t as beautiful as you are now?" Amelia blushed.

"Augh," I groaned. "Excuse me while I go find a place to throw up."

"Come on, Lina-chan! We need to find you a Host Club uniform!" Tamaki ran over to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Host Club uniform? Senpai, what-" but before I had a chance to say another word, I was rushed out of the room and back through the door.

"Liiiiiinaaaaaa~! Are you done changing yet? _Or do you need some help?_" Said Tamaki deviously from behind the curtain. I was about to snap.

"Grrrr...! No, I do NOT need any help! Geez! Just because I`m a scrawny, vertically challenged first-year doesn`t mean I`m some little kid who doesn`t know how to do anything! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, BAKA-SENPAI!" I yelled, thoroughly annoyed. There was silence from the other side. I calmed down and thought for a minute. Maybe that was a little too hard on him?

"... Baka-senpai...?" he mumbled timidly. It was as if all of his sparkly energy had been suddenly drained from his voice. I slowly pulled back the curtain and shyly peeked out from behind. Tamaki was bent over with his head tucked in-between his legs, blue lines clouding over him like storm clouds. The ridiculous light yellow dress I was in, complete with pronounced frills, lacy embroidery and a big red ribbon had to be the worst instrument of torture to be forced into, but I was able to dismiss my embarrassment for a moment and focus on Tamaki, who had retreated to his emo corner. In the back of the room. THE BACK OF THE FREAKING ROOM. I mustered up all the courage I had and began my ultimate trek through the rich, fancy room, which was dotted with people. I held my breath and began to walk.

Once I finally reached the other end of the room, I exhaled loudly and approached the huddled mass of blue and white. I took a deep breath and bent down next to Tamaki, my hand resting on his frozen shoulder.

"... Tamaki-senpai...? I... uh... I`m sorry I called you "baka"... eh..." Tamaki sniffled. I could sense movement from the white lump.

"Um... I`m done changing now..." I added, and almost immediately regretted doing so. Tamaki`s eyes flashed. He shot up from the floor and grabbed onto my waist. Before I had time to shout for help, I was hoisted into the air and pressed against Tamaki`s chest.

"YOU`RE SOOO CUUUUUTE!" He cried, spinning me around like no one`s business. Dizziness was fast approaching me.

"S-somebody! HELP!" I yelped, now desperate to be anywhere but trapped in Tamaki`s firm grasp.

_FWAM!_

All of a sudden, a pair of strong, muscular arms grabbed hold of me and flung me into the air for a short moment. I soon found myself leaning atop what felt like somebody`s broad shoulder. It was bony and uncomfortable, but I wasn`t complaining. _Anything_ to get away from Tamaki.

"M... Mori...?" Tamaki squeaked.

"Kid asked for help. I help. Foo." The man added, gangster-like. I was speechless.

"Since when did you get here?" Almost exactly after Tamaki had said this, a short, blonde boy with brown eyes and a pink stuffed rabbit popped out in a flash of light-purple flowers from behind the tall man whose shoulder I was currently draped over.

"Hi, Tama-chan!" The boy exclaimed in a child-like, peppy voice. "_Whoa,_" I thought to myself. "_He must be really smart to be in high school... like Chiyo-chan from Azumanga..._"

The tall, muscular man lifted me from his shoulder and placed me back on the ground. I looked into the small boy`s eyes. I blushed a little. I looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed. (BIG, POOFY DRESS. THINK ABOUT IT.) What I hadn`t noticed though, while I was trying as hard as I could to look in the other direction, was that the boy was blushing, too.

"Well, I suppose this would be the golden opportunity to introduce my new star pupil!" Said Tamaki, more to himself than anyone else.

"Star pupil? Did you find another lost puppy-dog, Milord?" Queried two male voices from behind a nearby couch. A pair of tall, identical twins with hazelnut-colored hair and devious looking eyes slipped out from the red sofa of chatting seniors that I had to pass earlier to get to the sulking Tamaki in the back of the room.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! This is out new host, Lina-chan. She`s still in training... but I`m sure that she will make a wonderful host someday!" He acknowledged, winking at me. It was the same mixed feelings again. I was red with anger and felt like hitting him, but at the same time, I was flattered.

"What`s all the noise about?" Said the deep, annoyed voice of a dark brown-haired boy holding a silver tray with silver pots and teacups, which looked very heavy.

"Ah! The gang`s all here!" Said Tamaki excitedly. "Everyone, this is Lina Torizu of class 1-B! As of today, she will be starting work on becoming a host!"

"A host? But she`s a _girl,_" the twins remarked.

"Don`t be so harsh, underlings. Besides, Haruhi`s a girl, too," Tamaki pointed out.

"Eh...?" I looked back towards the brown-haired teen. My mouth fell halfway open, along with making a bunch of incoherent squeaking sounds.

"Yeah, but that`s different," the twins protested. "She has to pretend she`s a boy in order to pay off her debt by getting 10,000 customers." More incoherent squeaking. "And who are you calling _underlings?_"

"Well, it doesn`t matter anymore about her gender! We can just tell everyone that she`s just a flat-chested female with no cleavage and it won`t be a big deal!" He argued.

"But everyone in the school already thinks she`s a male host. It`s too late to tell everyone she`s actually a girl." Now, I was just plain stunned. My eyes were two white circles below my asymmetrical bangs. This was just too much to take in. I was about to faint.

"Um... guys... I can hear you, y'know..." Haruhi pointed out redundantly.

"What was that, box-chest booby-less milk drain growth stunt flatty-ni-"

Tamaki was cut off by a violent slap from Haruhi.

"Um... I-I was only joking... c'mon, Haruhi... d-don`t be like that..."

"You`re awful, senpai."

_Fwump!_

"Haruhi, why must you act so cruel in front of Lina- Lina...?"

Tamaki gestured his hand towards me, only to find that it was pointing in the direction of a passed-out girl lying face-first on the floor, which was my shrimpy statue of a body.

"Oh... I... ah... L-Lina-chan...? Hello...?" Tamaki was nudging my two-dimensional shoulder weakly.

"Lina-chan...? I`m sorry I made you wear that dress... Lina-chan...?"

**_First of all: THANK YOU FOR READING! (to anyone who actually read this xD) I`m planning on adding more, but for now it`s just unwritten ideas that I`m not entirely sure of how I`m gonna be able to add them into what I have so far. :P_**

**_Oh! And to anyone who`s reading my Fruits Basket fanfic, I`ve decided to leave it like that for now because I had all these great ideas, wrote them down, made them into a plot (sort of), uploaded it to , read it over, looked at everything else and said "this is crap." Because when I looked at it for a second time, it just looked like unprofessional stuff I used to write when I was little (God, I deon`t blame myself; it`s literally been years since I wrote what I had for that story). Besides, it was a little too... um... personal... ish... for my comfort of it being on for everyone to see. But if andwhen I find the instructions on how to upload new chapters and have some free time, I might get the rest posted if you guys want more. But I`m gonna tell you right now that it`s awful. I haven`t edited it or anything, it`s just gonna be raw script from my twisted mind of 13 and 14 years. Just so ya know. xp_**

**_Anyway, please comment, tell me if you likey, if you don`t likey (then why did you read it, though...?), any criticism of the sort is accepted, although this isn`t really practice writing... more "this is what happens in my ouran alternate universe" writing... XDD but criticism is nonetheless accepted. :P_**

**_And again... thank you kindly. (Do I have fans? Do I? Do I, do I, do I? Huh? Do I? C`mon, anyone? Fans? Do I? :D lol)_**


End file.
